Kendall
Kendall was a housemate on and the 6th place finisher and fifth runner-up for International House of Shade: UK. International House of Shade UK During week 1, Kendall entered as 1 of 16 original housemates. She managed to avoid receiving a single nomination during week 1 and 2. During week 2's face to face nominations Kendall nominated both Billy and Josh M. for eviction. During week 3, as per the rules for the week where any number of nominations would cause the housemate to face the public vote, Kendall received 1 nomination and joined facing the public with Andreas, Benjamin, Chrissa, Eric, Jevvon, Josh, Madison, Rhea, Ricky G., Stevie and Taj. During the night of the eviction, she was placed into a group with Eric and Josh, where only one of them would be evicted. Kendall went on to receive the 3rd most votes to evict of the night and joined Ricky, Benjamin and Chrissa in being evicted during the quadruple eviction, however it was later revealed that Kendall and Chrissa were actually fake evicted and sent to live together away form the rest of the house in a secret suite. During their time in the secret suite during week 4, Kendall and Chrissa were tasked with making the only nominations that week, each naming off 3 housemates that they wanted to immediately face the public vote. Kendall used her nominations to make Chriana, Madison and Josh face the block alongside Chrissa's nominee's of Stevie, Andreas and Josh. After Chriana decided not to use their immunity pass and were later evicted, Kendall and Chrissa re-entered the house. During week 5 Kendall was named as a replacement after Madison won the Save/Replace power, allowing Madison to save herself as well as name her replacement, meaning that Kendall would face the block alongside Chrissa, Eric, Rhea and Taj. Kendall later survived her time facing the public vote. Kendall was then able to survive from being nominated during the BBNorth America week, the nomination tag, as well as the final week of house nominations during week 8, managing to make it all the way to week 9. During week 9 however, Kendall was unable to lock down either finals pass from the house vote or the competition, and had to face the public vote alongside all other eligible housemates, including Andreas, Chrissa, David, Eric and Rhea. Kendall managed to survive the double eviction and made it to finals week. Kendall was up against Allison, Chrissa, David, Eric and Stevie during the final vote, where the public voted for the winner of the season. Despite a very strong following, Kendall finished the season in 6th place, only locking down 3.7% of the public vote to win. Competition History Nomination History } | style="background:#90DDEE;" | Secret Suite |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | David | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | David | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Sixth Place |} Category:IHOS1 Housemate